panemfandomcom-20200223-history
Peacekeepers
The''' Peacekeepers''' comprise a gendarmerie which is controlled by the Capitol, and tasked with maintaining order throughout the nation of Panem. They essentially act as the government's internal security force in the various districts.Led by a Head Peacekeeper who is the commander of the district's respective garrison, they ensure that the Capitol's laws are obeyed, and punish those who break them (basically modern-day law enforcement). Peacekeepers serve as the Capitol's main instrument of control and repression, by arresting political dissidents, outcasts, and rebels. Peacekeepers form the bulk of both law enforcement and the military of the Capitol as they serve as foot soldiers, guards and hovercraft pilots. Recruitment & Training Peacekeepers are recruited from both the Capitol itself and from the loyal District 2. Those from District 2 join out of desire to serve or for the promise of food and compensation. It is more difficult to recruit Peacekeepers from the Capitol, as Capitol citizens are used to a life of privilege and often reluctant to submit to a term of rigorous military service. Some join out of desire for honor or glory. Others join for other incentives, such as having their debts forgiven in exchange for their service. They are trained mainly in District 2 before being deployed. Each Peacekeeper is obliged to serve a term of 20 years. Weapons & Vehicles In The Hunger Games the Peacekeepers carried a baton. However in the District 11 riot they used a water cannon and riot shields. Peacekeepers carry an expandable baton for situations where a firearm is inappropriate. Peacekeepers are shown to use flamethrowers in the burning of the Hob. Romulus Thread uses a whip (which bears a strong resemblance to a Roman flagrum) and a Vektor CP1, however as he travels with guards he has no need to use any other weapons. The Peacekeepers utilize both Hovercraft and ground vehicles, like trains, to allow quick transport within and between districts. In Catching Fire, Romulus Thread and his peacekeeping force arrive in District 12 in a convoy of large armored vehicles, with Peacekeepers riding both inside and out, these vehicles were also seen on the victory tour with Katniss and Peeta being escorted to District 11's square in one. Peacekeepers also pilot the Capitol's vast fleet of Hovercraft which are used for both transportation and combat, capable of carrying large payloads of bombs which can be deployed with devastating force against rebellious districts, often targeting residential areas, hospitals and factories to demoralize the civilian populations. Hovercraft are also utilized by Peacekeepers in surveillance roles and to track down and apprehend fugitives attempting to escape Capitol jurisdiction. Role & Duty Peacekeepers are tasked with maintaining law & order and punishing those who break Capitol law, or show defiance to its regime. Punishments normally consist of public whippings, and Peacekeepers are usually equipped with automatic weapons to further discourage social disobedience among the Districts. The Peacekeepers' temperament and their relationships with civilians vary throughout the districts. They are strict and ruthless in large districts such as District 11, but in districts such as District 12, they bend the rules to satisfy their own stomachs. While all of the Peacekeepers' duties are very similar, in some districts the punishments differ.